


SPG Monster Verse AU: One shot #1 "Music OF The Night"

by roseprincess2018, ScorpioSnoopy666, TheIllusionistsExploist



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Birthday, Surprises, cute fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 08:53:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20423252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseprincess2018/pseuds/roseprincess2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorpioSnoopy666/pseuds/ScorpioSnoopy666, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIllusionistsExploist/pseuds/TheIllusionistsExploist
Summary: After all the pain and chaos that has happened in the family over the last few weeks, when Rabbit finds something out about Aala, a cute plot ensues involving her favorite Musical and a birthday surprise. Set in The SPG monsterverse AU





	SPG Monster Verse AU: One shot #1 "Music OF The Night"

SPG Monster Verse AU: One shots

"Music of The night."

First in a series of one shots set in the supernatural AU belonging to myself, and my girls ScorpioSnoopy666, TheIllusionistsExploist.  
Each one will be a stand alone story but will tie into the bigger universe.  
I DON'T own the characters, SPG belongs to the bennets and co. I'm just having fun writing them no profit intended.  
Aala, Belongs to, TheIllusionistsExploist, no end of thanks for allowing me to write her!  
Specter, Sprocket and Dex belong to ScorpioSnoopy666, no end of thanks for allowing me to write them!!  
Pearl belongs to myself!  
Thank you for all the support on my first two stories!  
Welcome back!  
____________________________________________________________________________

To say that music was common in the manor was a great understatement.  
Just about everyone that lived there had some kind of musical talent, or loved it in some fashion.  
Even the newest members of the family, the Twins and Aala, all found out that the love they shared for songs and sound, was echoed by everyone from Spine to his Daughters.  
Aala was truly happy about this, she was a great lover a music and a talented dancer and singer herself.  
Not many people at the manor knew this yet about the lovely lady that had caught the heart of The Silver Lord. So it came as a complete shock one evening, when, Rabbit stuck her head into one of the bath rooms and heard something.

She realized it was more than a lil rude to eavesdrop like this, but what was going on in there caught her attention and refused to let it go.  
Aala was in the middle of washing her hair, Curtain pulled closed blocking out the world and everything but the steam.  
While doing that she had her head tossed back and was in the process of singing, really really well.  
Rabbit stopped in the doorway and listened while Aala somehow managed to sing both parts of "Defying Gravity. "  
The double harmony somehow coming from one person amazed Rabbit and she had to keep listening. She continued to be amazed at the perfect pitch and timing of her future sister-in-laws voice, and how it fit this kind of music perfectly. 

Rabbit was completely disappointed when she heard the water cut off and the singing stopped.  
She grinned and proceeded to head down stairs quickly to get something, then turned and rushed up the stairs again.

Aala was just coming out of the bathroom, rubbing a towel on her hair when Rabbit bounded around the corner and proceeded to hand her a vase full of flowers.  
Aala stopped, stared and opened her mouth to ask what Rabbit was doing, " Wha..."  
Was all she got out before she got an exuberant hug from the Kitsune, "Don't look so shocked! you just sang a whole musical in the shower! you TOTALLY deserve flowers!!"  
Aala blushed very deeply but took them any how, "it wasn't anything special. I ... I sing in the shower a lot. Everyone does...Right?"

Rabbit smiled at her, "around here they do ! " She made a motion with one ear, "Go get dressed and come down to breakfast, I'd love to hear about some of the music you like."

Aala smiled back still blushing some, "OH ? alright then. Thank you again for the flowers."

Rabbit smiled again and flounced off down the stairs nearby while Aala went to finish getting dressed.  
A lil while later Rabbit was sitting in the kitchen listening to what had to be one of the most adorable fangirly gushes she'd ever heard in her long, long life.  
"... And the Music Mr. Webber wrote was SO fantastic," Aala continued over her long ignored drink, "The costumes were so intricate and detailed. Every lil sparkle is just so perfectly stitched on all of them, and..."

Rabbit leaned on her hand and continued to listen to Aala talk about what was probably, no definitely her favorite musical production, Phantom of The Opera.  
She had been talking about the actual music for about ten minutes straight, now she was getting into the costumes and how fascinating they were.  
Rabbit just continued to sit there and smile, never having seen Her Brother's fiance quite this animated about something. She had a sneaking suspicion that Miss Aala was very much like Spine himself. Gave the impression of being quiet and serious, until you finally got them to relax, then they opened up.  
In Spine's case the adorable dork he kept hidden under 500 years of having to be a serious Vampire Lord came out. In Aala's case, it appeared the adorable fangirl was what came to the surface when you got her to loosen up.  
Rabbit was THOROUGHLY enjoying this.  
"So I take it your a bit of a phantom of the opera fan?" She grinned.  
Aala shook her head and continued talking, "OH i love it a lot. The music, the romance, such an intricate lil fantasy world there. "

Rabbit smiled, "Yah you mentioned," She had to hide a giggle. 

"Well I mean, " Aala now seemed to realize what she was doing and reigned it in, "Well sorry its just, I don't often talk to people about that... There are a lot of things I don't really get into."

Rabbit patted her hand, "oh but you should Aala, specially around here. Your family, heck even if you didnt marry him you'd still be family. I need to know more about you.. I don't even know your birthday!"

Aala blinked, "My birthday?"

Rabbit made a face at her, "Not much on celebrating?"  
Aala shook her head, "Well no.. it's not that.. I aah.. I've just never really been around anyone that wanted to celebrate it. So I never made a big deal."

Rabbits eyebrows shot up, "Oh? Well when is your birthday?"  
Ideas starting to simmer and boil in the kitsune's mind.  
"Ummm.." Aala thought for a second, "November 10th. Why?"

Rabbit smiled, "oh i just wanted to know, in case ya know, we wanna plan a lil something."

Aala looked at her suspiciously for a few moments but as Rabbit was doing her best to keep her face completely schooled of anything she was now enthusiastically plotting, the other woman finally just smiled back.

"ok," Aala said, "Thank you."

"Soooo..." Rabbit leaned forward, "Tell me more about this play? I'd love to know ALL the details."

It was several hours later when Aala had gone off to spend some time with the girls, when the door to Spine's music room was nearly kicked open and Rabbit bounced in there and literally started shaking.

"Bro..." She had hold of him, "BRO we HAVE to do something for your FIANCE'S birthday! SOMETHING BIG!"

Spine stared at her for a moment, while he held his guitar out of damage range from the shaking, "Would you mind running that past me again... SLOWLY.. your not making much sense."

Rabbit took an exasperated breath then started over, "Your Fiance, Aala?"

"Yes...." Spine prompted. 

"Her birthday is in about five days," Rabbit continued. 

NOW she had his attention, "Really? Hmm.. She hadn't told me," He frowned a bit, "But then again I hadn't asked."

Rabbit waved her hand dismissively, "Don't worry about that. Any how.. its in about five days and she wasn't planning on doing anything. She's never had anyone celebrate her birthday."  
Spine was putting his guitar back on its rack when that got his attention more and he turned to face his twin, "She told you that?"  
Rabbit nodded, "Yep. I guess she's been alone, maybe never been around people?" The kitsune's face softened and her ears pricked forward, "Bro, we HAVE to do something special for her first birthday here."

Spine nodded, "We should." He then smiled at his sister, "I know how much you love to throw parties. So Tell me what exactly you have in mind?"

Rabbit burst into a full blown, evil genius level, starburst bright grin, "OH this is more than a party lil brother. I want to do something that is going to blow her mind. " She came over and plopped onto the chair and motioned him over, "Something that's going to make sure she NEVER forgets this one."

Spine raised his eyebrows and came over to sit next to her, "What exactly are you plotting my darling sister?"

She grinned, "Well first off.. How do you feel about learning some new songs?"

He raised one eyebrow at his sister again but leaned in to listen to exactly what she was plotting. 

A couple of days later Aala was beginning to get the feeling something was going on in the house that she was not aware of.  
It started out simply enough. She went to see Spine in his music room and he hurriedly grabbed the sheet music he was studying off its stand and placed it face down on the table.  
She assumed he was probably embarrassed about a new song He had going and didn't want to share it yet. So she had ignored that and the two of them had gone to get some thing to eat and just enjoy the evening.  
A bit later in the night time she noticed something else odd.  
A worker from the local Gas company was there and he was in the process of doing something strange to the walls.  
So she found someone to ask, getting some innocent blinks from both Hatchworth and Specter.  
"OH ahh," Hatchworth tried stumbled over his words seeming a bit embarrassed and tried again, "Well there were some.. umm.. Old Gas fixtures.. that ahh..."

"Needed to be checked for ya know, Safety reasons Auntie Aala," The sweet lil thing smiled up at her in a completely disarming way, " They just wanna make sure nothing's gonna blow up. That time of year ya know?"  
She had no idea if they were telling the truth or not, but it seemed like a reasonable explanation so she let it go. 

The next day She noticed something else going on in one of the other women's rooms. A whispered argument about something. 

"Ok well You don't wanna be the mean one Rabbit!" Delilah said, "I'll do that one and you do the other one.. Sides that fits better all things considered." 

Rabbit made a noise but seemed to go with this, "Oh ok.. its just that one is a lot prettier."

Bunny made a snerking sound, "Well they all look nice to me. The girls are gonna look like lil angels!"  
Then all conversation in the room stopped when she happened to step on a slightly creaking board out side of the door. She heard a quick flurry of movement and then right before she knocked the door flew open.

Bunny smiled at her, "HIII AALA! " She said in a very over enthusiastic way, "Wanna go get some lunch? Were all about ready to head down."

"ummmm..." Aala blinked and before she could get the rest out response wise she was hustled away from the room and back down to the kitchen.  
This continued for the next several days.  
Strange deliveries, Mysterious things going on, people sneaking around.  
Aala was starting to get a bit paranoid and wondering what in heaven's name these people that she loved were up to. If it were some sort of strange thing they did normally or if something else was going on.  
Still nothing bad was happening so she assumed that it was just normal parts of life here, and other than a bit of strangeness about it, continued on with her life normally. 

It all continued up until the night before her birthday, when the plot started coming together. 

"Now," Spine was talking to Rabbit, "Your JUST going to take her out for dinner RIGHT? Your NOT going to do anything odd."  
Rabbit nodded, "were going to take her to dinner and shopping. Make sure to run her around and get her nice and tired so she won't notice the finishing touches tonight. Make sure you have all the lights turned down when we get back."

Spine Nodded and smiled, "Do you really think she'll like this?"

Rabbit grinned like crazy, "I think she's going to flip. I think when she sees the whole thing she is going to gush over you so hard she MIGHT actually faint."

Spine blushed, "Well .. I HOPE that doesn't happen. I want to make it memorable, not give her a heart attack."

Rabbit Smiled again, "Just enjoy it. Yer gonna make your girl happy and look like a badass doing it. Nothing for you to not enjoy!"

He laughed at bit at that, "Alright. I'm going to go get started at the other end of the house, thank you for the idea Rabbit."

She gave him a tight hug, "Yer welcome baby bro.. Shoo."

He smiled at his sister one more time and then headed off into the depths of the house to continue to work on what they were all planning for the next night.  
Rabbit headed down the stair way and found Delilah standing there with a smirk on her face and Aala looking again like she wanted to bolt.  
“Relax hon,” The vampire lady smiled, “Were just going into town so I can pick up some out fits I ordered, and we might grab dinner while we’re out.”  
“And will you be driving?” Aala asked.  
Delilah laughed, “Of course I’m driving, Upgrade and Rabbit hate driving. “

Aala looked like she wanted to say a payer but did her best to smile, still recovering from the last time she had ridden in the car with Delilah at the wheel.  
Upgrade appeared around the corner with a sneaky grin on her cute pink face that told Rabbit all the preparations on her end of the house were going along as well.  
So a quick smirk between them and they headed down the rest of the steps. 

“Ladies,” Rabbit smiled, “ All set?”

Delilah smiled and Aala grimaced then asked, “Is Bunny coming?” 

Upgrade answered, “Nah she's hanging with Sprocket and Pearl tonight, they have some lil girls thing going on. “

“Oh alright,” Aala nodded, “I guess we should.. AHHH!! “

The phantasm let out a lil yelp of shock and surprise as she was again swept up between the sisters, and they headed for the garage with their cousin.  
A few moments later roaring out of the driveway and heading into town. 

Spine glanced out of the window, grinned a bit and then went back to what he was doing. Tried something on, made a face when it fell off. Tried it again, and then finally asked for help.

“Pearl can you please show me how to get this thing to stay on again!” He called. 

There were giggles from the three younger girls were they were working on something but she scampered over and helped with the adjustments. 

“She’s gonna have kittens when she sees you in this, “ The lil girl beamed as she motioned for her father to lean down and she somehow, even with only one functional arm at the moment managed to get it off, “Not that I blame her, it kinda suits you.”

Spine snorted, “Not really. This kind of suit is not MY style, but if it gets a good reaction out of Aala I can manage.”

“It will,” The girl smiled then handed the thing she was working on back, “There is the same size as yer hat now.. It SHOULD stay on..”

He smiled as he looked at himself in the mirror, “Good .. thank you. Have you tried your’s on yet?”

All three of the girls shook their heads no and he grinned, “Oh? Well go try them on. I’m interested in seeing how someone else looks in these.”

A few hours later, Spine was standing in the dimly lit man foyer of the manor, watching his sisters and cousins haul what looked like the lifeless body of his fiance into the house. 

“WHAT did you three DO!!?” HE demanded. 

Delilah looked away guiltily, while Rabbit and Upgrade just held on to her, “Nothing!” Rabbit insisted, “She just passed out! After ONE Glass!”

“One glass of What?” Spine asked.

Delilah, “One TINY glass of red wine. That’s it.” The vampire shrugged, “She drank it and then the next thing we all knew we heard a thud and she nearly passed out into the plate.”

Spine’s mouth dropped open and he tried to get a coherent thought to form, he really tried. But all he could get to come out were a few vague sounds. Finally he collected himself enough to actually facepalm.

“I SAID get her distracted and tired,” He sighed, “I didn’t say get her drunk!”  
Delilah had the good graces to actually look embarrassed for that, “Well I had no idea she was gonna react like that Cus’. If I had…” She stopped and looked down at the unconscious phantasm, “Actually considering everything that’s going on.. “

Spine just glared at her for a few seconds, rolled his eyes and came over to take Aala out of their arms. 

Rabbit had to grin, “Least she’s gonna sleep through the walk to her room, right bro?”

His two sisters and cousin were trying very hard to play innocent, and let on like they didn’t let his fiance get smashed, cus it worked to their advantage. He shook his head and started walking back to her room. 

“Can you three just NOT over do it the next time someone asks you to distract someone?” He called back.

“NO!” Upgrade answered loudly.

Spine rolled his eyes again and headed for Aala’s bed room with her in his arms. She smiled in her sleep and snuggled into him with a sleepy happy, “M’Lord.”

He grinned over that, it had started as her trying to be respectful but she had some how turned his stupid title into a term of deep endearment. It was probably one of the most adorable things she did. Not that he didn’t think EVERYTHING Aala did was adorable.  
Including her lil pet obsession that he was completely and shamelessly using to his advantage at the behest of Rabbit’s idea. 

Deep down he knew that eventually “Infernal” would return to make more pain for everyone. His life and the lives of his family were always going to be subject to those kind of happenings because of what they had simply been born as. Trying to keep things calm worked to a point but, he still felt a lot of sorrow in his heart that he couldn’t give the people he loved so much the peace they deserved. 

It wasn't going to last the quiet spell they had, so why not take full advantage of the time they had before things changed again. Going all in to surprise his beloved on her special day seemed just as Rabbit had told him, the perfect way to put a smile on her face. 

Spine was smiling softly to himself as he made it to her room and put her down on her bed to let her sleep. After pulling the blanket up over her and making sure she was safely snuggled into her pillows he moved over to the rest of the room.  
He pulled what he had sneaked into her room earlier out of the garment bag and moved it to the stand for it, then made sure to leave the accessories where she could find them. 

He finally pulled the note out of his pocket and left it with a rose tied with a black velvet ribbon on her night stand. Ensuring that there was No way she wasn’t going to find all of this tomorrow night. 

With a final grin, Spine headed back into the rest of the house and went to practice one more time, and get ready for the rest of her surprise. 

The next night Aala stirred and rolled over into her pillows, feeling like she’d slept way to much. The last thing she remembered from the night before was Delilah suggesting she try something, agreeing to, then feeling VERY silly. 

Then some half remembered dreams of the drive home and being carried by someone very strong that she sincerely hoped had been Spine. She had a sneaking suspicion that she mighta gotten tipsy, maybe even completely inebriated. She hoped that she hadn’t done anything truly embarrassing, but finally convinced her self to roll on to her side and opened her eyes.

What she saw was a lil strange, and Aala wondered for a bit if her eyes were working right.  
The house seemed WAY to dim.  
The lights were usually on by now, someone having explained to her that they were on a timer switch, which was a lot easier than running around the whole huge house and turning them all on.  
Now tho, they looked...wrong. To soft, not the steady glow of electric bulbs but the flicker of something else.  
Ooookay…  
She sat up and looked around the room trying to figure out the strangeness when it occurred to her. The lamps on the wall were the old gas ones, that were mostly there for decoration. That’s what she had thought at least.  
Now they were fully functional and the warm fluttering glow was coming from that.  
Aala blinked a few times and rubbed her eyes, just to make sure she wasn’t still sleeping, dreaming, or still totally smashed.  
No, she was wide awake, but had no idea what was going on.  
She turned to look around the room and felt her jaw drop open when her eyes lit on something on the other side of it.  
An elaborate victorian style white dress, complete with silver accents that cascaded down from the rack it was on in a shimmering waterfall of soft fabric. It took her about 30 seconds to realize where she’d seen the dress before, then tossed off her covers and ran over there for a closer look.  
The dress from “think of me.” In precisely her size, sitting on a clothes rack, in her room.  
Next to it on the chair sat matching shoes and on her dresser next to that sat the correct accessories to go with it.  
The whole thing looked like it fell RIGHT out of the play or movie.  
She was still wondering if this were some kinda dream induced by what had happened the night before when she heard a very girly giggle out in the hallway.  
Aalla opened the door a crack and saw something, the hallway was lit the same and the house looked like it belonged in 1870. Not a huge feat considering the whole thing was in fact that old, but it was such a perfect illusion that she stared through the crack in the door trying very hard to make her head accept the whole thing. 

Then she heard the giggle again, and two lil apparitions that seemed to again have dropped right out of that world ran by the door hand in hand. They noticed her in the crack there, stopped and smiled, and then vanished into the dimness of the house. 

Her logical brain registered that those two were actually Sprocket and Pearl, poor Pearl’s arm still encased in bandages and its sling, but other than that it was an almost perfect illusion. The ballet costumes, the bowes in their hair, the things they wore making it seem so real Aala ducked back into the room and shut the door. 

She stopped and looked around for anything else out of place, anything else that seemed to have transmuted the fantasy of her favorite play into existing matter. She noticed it almost instantly on her night stand, and nearly dove across her bed to grab it up.  
One long stemmed red rose, tied with a velvety ribbon.  
Aala’s hands actually shook as she hugged it to her and then located the note that had been placed underneath it.  
She unfolded it and read it, the loopy scrolling script of her Amor’s hand writing, usually so sloppy for he only seemed to have neat handwriting for his music, now perfect and precisely written. 

It simply read, “Come and find me My Angel Of Music. I’m waiting.”

That was all it took really.  
Aala lovingly placed the rose and note back onto her night stand and then dove across the room to go get cleaned up.  
It was probably the fastest she had ever done that in her life, but then she was out and tossing her bathrobe in the direction of her bed as she pulled on the beautiful dress.  
A few moments later she had the ensemble completed and after checking to make sure she didn’t look like a fool in the mirror, she creaked her bedroom door open and stepped out into the hallway. 

The lamps were all lit just like in her room, and very clearly leading her in a specific direction. She broke into a huge grin at this, it was clear that Spine and his family had gone ALL IN for this. Right down to making a house that was usually not scary, look like a spooky manor from the Victorian era. 

Aala stared into the flickeringly lit hallway for a moment longer and then took a deep breath and started in the direction that the lights showed her.  
It was an almost perfect illusion, she noted again. She followed the path as it snaked through the house and found other denizens that seemed to have sprung right out of the play.  
Rabbit, Bunny and Delilah all grinned at her from the shadows, as the Giry’s and Charlotta.  
Others around the house had similar costumes.  
It was something that she never in a million years would have expected, and something she was probably never going to get over. At the moment, still at a loss as to the cause for this elaborate costume party. 

She finally made it to the staircase from following the path of the lights and stopped and just stared.  
The foyer looked beautiful, what seemed to be every gas light in the place giving it a glow that drew her in further. She was, quite frankly having the time of her life, and convinced it wasn’t going to get any better. 

When it got better. 

Aala was still in the process of being dazzled by all the lights and decorations, the almost perfect copy of the chandelier, and everything else, when she noticed it. Him. 

Her Amor, her beloved Spine, right in the middle of all of this. A wonderful smile on his perfect black lips, while he waited for her at the bottom of the steps. In what had to be an identical copy of the Phantom’s costume, right down to the mask. 

She had never had one of those moments where she thought her heart was going to skip a beat, never had any emotions that powerful. But now, it felt like her heart was going to do more than just skip a beat, it felt like it might actually stop from all of this. 

He smiled up at her and then gave a long sweeping bow, “Do you like it My Angel?”

Aala’s heart shot into her eyes at that and she nearly ran down the last few steps towards him, throwing her arms around him.  
“You did ALL of this FOR ME?” She blinked up at him.

Spine nodded and smiled, “For your birthday my love. I wanted to do something that you would never forget.”

She nearly went full on in character there and almost fainted out right when he told her that.

“Oh my…” She trailed off as tears sprang to her eyes, “Mi Amor….”

“Now,” He smiled and wiped at her eyes, “Don't cry… there’s more.”

The “more” turned out to be a full on rendition of “Music of the night” for her, in a voice that would have put the Phantom himself to shame.  
Then getting ushered back up the steps and too the main ballroom of the house where everyone awaited them, with all of the birthday requirements.  
Cake, presents, everything.  
Music and dancing followed, as weeks worth of stress and sorrow from the “Infernal” attacks were outshone by the love and creativity of the family that Aala had come to love so very much.

The party wound down and it eventually just became Aala and Spine, strolling through the massive gardens of the place, again lit to resemble something from the world of the play.

“Thank you so much for all of this Mi Amor,” She leaned her head on Spine’s shoulder, “I would never have thought anyone would do something like this… just for me.”

He leaned over and kissed her on the forehead, “It made you happy, that was the only reason I needed. Everyone wanted to help with this. Seeing you smile means so much to all of them, and myself.”

She sighed and enjoyed it, then had to smile to herself as she thought of something. That she wished the characters could have known this, for this was no love that could never be returned. No one would pine and want for someone that they could never be with.  
She had her Amor, and she would have him forever if fate and fortune were kind to them. 

“Hmmm,” He saw the smile, “What are you thinking my love?”

She smiled more, “That our love will have a happy ending they never knew in the play. Also about how grateful I am for that.”

He stopped and turned to her, in the shadows of the evergreens and moon flowers that lined the path, “I am glad I could make your special day so wonderful my love.” He then pulled her to him, “Happy birthday My Angel.”

Aala enjoyed the hug for a moment and then leaned back and looked up at him, “The happiest one I have ever had My lord.”  
Then she pulled him into a deep loving kiss and when she came up for air to his smiling face the only thing she could say was, “And now, It's perfect.”

Fin

(Notes: Hope you guys my readers like this cute lil one shot. They needed a break after all the heartache in the last two stories. So here’s me just laying on the fluff.  
HOpe you enjoy the read.  
ENDLESS THANKS to my peeps ScorpioSnoopy666, TheIllusionistsExploist.  
I couldn’t have done any of this without you girls! Thank you again!  
More one shots to come!)


End file.
